Bleed it Out
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Maedhros rief zum Krieg gegen Sauron, doch all seine klugen Pläne werden durch feigen Verrat zunichte gemacht und die Nirnaeth Arnoediad beginnt, die Schlacht der Ungezählten Tränen. Maedhros muss mit ansehen, wie alles, was er liebt und wofür er kämpft, zunichte gemacht wird, und er verzweifelt. [Bleed it Out - Linkin Park]


Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

* * *

Maedhros wusste nicht, zum wievielten Male er mit seinen Brüdern seinen Plan besprach. Eigentlich waren sie sich schon längst mit Fingon einig geworden, wie sie die nahende Schlacht handhaben wollten, und doch war Maedhros nervös wie nie zuvor. Fingon würde mit seinem Heer in die Ered Wethrim gehen, wo er sich beim Eithel Sirion verschanzen und gut verbergen würde. Währenddessen würden die Feanorer im Osten Stellung beziehen. Dann, wenn alles gerichtet sei, würde Maedhros auf den Hängen von Dorthonion ein großes Feuer entzünden lassen als Zeichen, dass es begänne. Daraufhin würde er in offener Schlachtordnung über die Anfauglith ziehen, dass Morgoth diese Herausforderung annähme. Würde sein Heer dem der Feanorer begegnen, so sollte Fingon hervorbrechen, dass der Feind zwischen Hammer und Amboss zermalmt würde. Es war ein guter Plan und all seine Brüder hatten Maedhros alsbald zugestimmt, obgleich einige unter ihnen die Nachkommen Indis' nicht mochten. Beinahe wäre auch alles so gekommen, doch es gab etwas wie Verrat in der Welt.

Morgoth nahm freilich diese Herausforderung der Söhne Feanors an, denn nicht zuletzt Maedhros glaubte, er sei bei weitem nicht unangreifbar, weshalb er überhaupt erst zu Maedhros' Bund aufgerufen hatte. Viele waren gekommen, allen voran sein alter Freund Fingon und mit ihm seine Noldor. Doch zu Maedhros' Leidwesen hatte er auch viele Absagen erfahren müssen. Vielleicht war es auch sein Fehler, dass er vormals vor Thingol so stolze Rede gehalten hatte, und nicht zuletzt hatten die Brüder gelobt, den König Doriaths zum Feind zu haben, würde er ihnen nicht den Silmaril aushändigen. So waren aus Doriath nur Mablung und Beleg erschienen, und sie hatten von ihrem König Befehl erhalten, sich nicht den Feanorern anzuschließen. Auch aus Nargothrond waren nur Gildors Leute erschienen, ebenfalls lediglich ein kleiner Haufen, der zudem gegen den ausdrücklichen Willen ihres Königs erschienen war; dieser war aufgrund Celegorms und Curufins Taten nicht willens, dem Bund beizutreten.

Doch immerhin waren viele der Zwerge von Belegost und Nogrod und zahlreiche Menschenstämme erschienen. Da waren die Menschen Bórs und Ulfangs sowie Haleths und Hadors Volk aus Brethil und Dor-lómin. Haldir, Sohn Halmirs, und die Brüder Húrin und Huor waren ihre Hauptleute. Maedhros glaubte zu Recht, dass sie siegen konnten, als Morgoth nun also seine Herausforderung annahm.

So sah nun ihr Plan aus, und der verabredete Tag des Beginns der fünften Schlacht von Beleriand war ein Mittsommertag. Doch war es Uldor der Verfluchte, der Maedhros durch falsche Rede von Angriffen aus Angband abhielt, zu großen Ruhmestaten zu schreiten. Obgleich seine Mannen zur Schlacht drängten, hieß Fingon sie zu Geduld, auf das verabredete Zeichen zu warten. Doch Maedhros war vormals zu eilig gewesen. Er hatte zu früh alle Heere versammeln lassen, ehe noch seine Pläne voll ausgereift waren. So war Morgoth vorgewarnt gewesen, und seine Spione leisteten nun gute Arbeit, denn derer hatte er nicht wenige unter seinen Feinden.

So kam es, dass er ein großes Heer aussandte, Fingon aus seinem Versteck zu locken, denn über Maedhros' Pläne war er gut unterrichtet. Doch Fingon war standfest und hielt sein Heer verborgen. Gwindor aber hatte sich Maedhros' Bund angeschlossen, denn sein Bruder Gelmir, so dachte er, sei bei der Dagor Bragollach gefallen, und diesen wollte er nun rächen. Gelmir aber war sehr wohl noch am Leben, doch von langer und grausamer Gefangenschaft schwerst zugrunde gerichtet. Man hatte ihm die Augen ausgestochen, und nun brachte man ihn vor die Befestigungen von Eithel Sirion, wo man ihm erst Hände und Füße abschlug und schlussendlich den Kopf und seinen Leichnam im Dreck liegen ließ. Das Schicksal wollte es, dass just an dieser Stelle Gwindor stand, und rasend über die grausame Folter seines Bruders hielt ihn nichts mehr. Auch in Fingon entflammte nun das Feuer der Schlacht und er rief sein Heer zum Angriff. Bis weit in die feindlichen Scharen drangen sie vor, allen voran stets Gwindor. Bis zu den Toren Angbands drangen er und seine Mannen, doch dort war es, wo sie allesamt erschlagen wurden bis auf Gwindor, den man lebend fing. Dennoch erzitterte Morgoth auf seinem Thron, als sie an seine Türen pochten, so gewaltig war dieser Vorstoß.

So geschah es, dass alles anders wurde, als Maedhros es angedacht hatte, und all seine klugen Pläne galten nicht mehr.

Es war in den Moment, als Maedhros den Befehl zum Entzünden des Feuers gab, als einer seiner Späher ihn erreichte. „Fingon hat angegriffen!", rief er aufgeregt. „Er hat seine Deckung hinter den Wällen von Eithel Sirion verlassen und griff Morgoths Horden an."

Maedhros merkte erschrocken auf. Seine Brüder scharrten sich um ihn. „Was ist geschehen?", verlangte der Älteste. „Wie konnte es dazu kommen, dass Findecáno, mein Freund, all unsere Pläne missachtete?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Herr", gestand der Elb. Doch ich hörte von fern einen Ruf, es schien König Fingon gewesen zu sein. ‚ _Utulië'n aure! Aiya Eldalië ar Atanatári, utulië'n aure!_ ', rief er und seine Mannen antworteten: ‚ _Auta i lóme!_ ' Ich weiß nicht, was dies ausgelöst hatte, doch mir schien es, als sähe ich Turgons Banner auf der Ebene."

„Turukáno!", rief Maglor erstaunt. „Und zuletzt öffnet er doch die verborgenen Tore Gondolins. Das gibt mir wieder Hoffnung."

„Dennoch ist Findecáno ein verfluchter Narr!", schimpfte Caranthir. „Er hätte sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen dürfen. Jetzt müssen wir wegen ihm eilen."

„Bruder, du wirst schon wieder rot", warf Amras ein.

Caranthir funkelte ihn finster an, doch Curufin sprang zur Rettung seines jüngsten Bruders ein. „Unser Bruder mag aufbrausend sein, doch er hat Recht: Wir müssen eilen."

Der Späher schien noch etwas zu sagen zu haben, und Maedhros forderte ihn zum Sprechen auf. „Fingons Vorstoß war stark und sein Schlag fiel hart. Sie sind tief in die feindlichen Reihen eingedrungen und hätten Morgoths Pläne beinahe zunichte gemacht. Doch dann ließ der Dunkle Feind sein Hauptheer los und schmetterte sie zurück. Nun sind sie von Feinden eingeschlossen, obgleich sich Turgon anscheinend zu ihnen durchschlagen konnte."

Schlechte Neuigkeiten, denn großes Leid musste über ihre Verbündeten gekommen sein. O weh, welches Pech sie auch haben mussten! Tatsächlich sollte das Pech der Verbündeten jedes Maß überschreiten, als mit diesem Angriff Nirnaeth Arnoediad begann, die Schlacht der Ungezählten Tränen.

„Ja, jetzt ist Eile geboten!", rief Amrod aus. „Wie viele tapfere Kämpfer nicht schon ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen."

„Ja, Eile …", sagte Maedhros, und dann richtete er sich auf und rief mit heller, klarer Stimme: „Eilt, eilt! Auf in den Krieg, meine Noldor, und zur Rettung unserer Freunde und Verwandten!"

Nun aber sprang Uldor der Verfluchte herbei. „Aber mein Herr!", warf der Ostling protestierend ein. „Haltet ein und bewahrt Ruhe, erstellt neue Pläne und lasst sie ausreifen. Dann erst schlagt zu!"

„Schweig still, Schlange!", fuhr Maedhros ihn erzürnt an. „Lang genug hast du dein Gift in meine Ohren geträufelt. Krieche nun zurück zu deinen Leuten und rufe sie zusammen!"

Der Ostling zischte, duckte sich und verschwand. Dann ließ Maedhros seine Heere rufen, die Hörner erschallten, dass ihr Ton von Hügel zu Hügel sprang, und er ließ seine Banner entfalten. Lautes Kriegsgeschrei erscholl von den Hängen Dorthonions und sie erhoben ihre Kriegsgesänge. Mit Paukenschlag und Donner fiel Maedhros über seine Feinde her und fegte durch ihre Reihen wie vormals Fingon. Der Sieg war zum Greifen nahe und sie streckten schon die Hände danach aus. Fast hätten sie zupacken und vielleicht für immer Frieden in Beleriand schaffen können. Doch ja, da war ja noch immer der Verrat.

Es war in diesem Moment, als Morgoth alle verborgenen Türen öffnete und Angband sich lehrte. Alles schreckliche Gezücht Morgoths warf der Dunkle nun ins Feld. Wölfe und Warge waren da und Balrogs und Drachen und allen voran Glaurung der Schreckliche. Doch so tapfer die Herren Beleriands auch fochten, noch hätten sie ihren Feind zurückschlagen können, aber nun wurde Ulfangs Verrat offenbart. Mit einem Male flohen zahlreiche der Ostlinge und Ulfang selbst fiel den Feanorern in den Rücken. Gleichsam drängte nun Morgoth Fingon und Maedhros auseinander.

Verwirrung und Verzweiflung machten sich nicht zuletzt in Maedhros breit. Zornig verfluchte er die Ostlinge und wünschte ihnen alles Unheil an den Hals. Ob des unerwarteten Verrats waren die Feanorer nun in ärgster Bedrängnis, denn sie konnten nicht schnell genug eine Gegenwehr aufstellen.

„Verräter!", brüllte Maglor und seine Stimme klang vor Zorn ganz und gar nicht mehr nach dem großen Sänger, der er war. Schon stürmten die ersten Menschen auf ihn zu, doch keiner konnte ihm standhalten. Sie alle wurden von seinem großen Schwert niedergemäht, während der vielzackige Stern, der im Knauf jeden Schwertes der acht Feanorer saß, aufblitze und seine Feinde das Fürchten lehrte. Zuletzt waren es Ulfangs Söhne, die sich mit ihren Leuten zu Morgoth gewandt hatten, nun die Nachhut der Feanorer angriffen und sich Maglor stellten. Maglor focht mit all seinem Geschick, doch auch seine Gegner waren begnadete Schwertfechter. Es wurde ein hitziges aber kurzes Gefecht, an seinem Ende obsiegte jedoch Maglor und erschlug die Söhne des Verräters.

Dennoch waren die Feanorer nun in böser Bedrängnis und selbst zwischen Hammer und Amboss gefangen. Maedhros' Plan war auf ganzer Linie gescheitert. Im Westen bedrängten sie Morgoths übermäßige Heerscharen mit Legionen von Orks und grässlichen Ungetümen, aus dem Osten hatte Uldor weitere Horden seiner Verräter gerufen, sodass sie nun auch von den Hügeln angegriffen wurden. Maedhros' Heer war versprengt und beinahe vernichtet, er selbst und all seine Brüder und sein Neffe verletzt.

Mit Entsetzen blickte Maedhros über das Schlachtfeld. So viel Tod, so viel Leid! Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, das Elend der Nirnaeth Arnoediad, so grenzenlos war es. Ihm kamen die Tränen, der Mut verließ ihn. All dieses sinnlose Sterben allein wegen seiner Fehler … Er war zu voreilig gewesen, er hatte auf diesen ostländischen Verräter gehört!

Die Entscheidung fiel ihm schwer, denn sie wiedersprach in allem seinem Charakter. „Rückzug", befahl er und dann noch einmal lauter: „Sammeln! Wir ziehen uns zurück!" Allein in Gedanken fügte er an: „Die Schlacht ist für uns verloren …" Resignation und Niedergeschlagenheit ob dieser furchtbaren Erkenntnis machten sich in ihm breit.

„Bruder, bist du wahnsinnig?", protestierte Curufin. „Ich bewege mich keinen Fuß breit von hier fort, bis nicht der letzte Verräter den Biss meines Schwertes zu spüren bekommen hat!"

Maedhros klemmte sich das Schwert unter den Arm und packte Curufin beim Kragen. „Blick dich um!", rief er zornig. „Es ist Wahnsinn, hier zu bleiben, sie töten uns alle! Denk an Telperinquar, willst du etwa, dass ihm ein Leids geschieht? Und jetzt mach, dass du fort kommst!"

Obgleich sich sein Sohn vor Zeiten von ihm abgewandt hatte, liebte Curufin Celebrimbor noch immer auf seine sehr eigene Weise. Dieses Argument überzeugte ihn rasch, und er half nach Leibeskräften seinem ältesten Bruder, die versprengten Reste ihrer Noldor zusammen zu scharen. Maedhros und all seinen Brüdern fiel dies so unendlich schwer, denn ein Feanorer gestand sich niemals seine Niederlage ein. Niemals! Nun wurden sie aber dazu gezwungen, und es war eine grenzenlose Schmach.

Sie sammelten ihre letzten Kräfte und schlugen sich durch die unendlichen Reihen ihrer Feinde. Ihr Ziel war der ferne Berg Dolmed, der nur umso ferner erschien, als abertausende Orks zwischen ihnen und dem Berg standen.

Maglor war der Überzeugung, dass sie sich für's Erste bist zum Himring zurückziehen sollten. Maedhros' Burg lag in weglosen Bergen und war gut zu verteidigen, so dachten sie und so hielten sie es auch. Doch sie sollten sich irren. Schon bald, als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, das Schlachtfeld hinter sich zu lassen, verfolgten sie zahlreiche Orks und hetzten sie durch Maedhros' Mark. Den Fliehenden, von denen nicht wenige teils schwer verletzt waren, blieb so gut wie keine Rast, und Maedhros verlor allein auf diesem Gewaltmarsch viele gute Soldaten schlicht an die Erschöpfung. Die Orks waren ihnen stets dicht auf den Fersen und waren nicht abzuschütteln. Wo die Unholde gingen und standen, hinterließen sie Tod und Zerstörung und verwüsteten und plünderten das Land und brannten es nieder. Maedhros konnte dieses Leid kaum ertragen, wie er machtlos zusehen musste, wie er sein Land verlor. Seine einzige schwache Hoffnung lag in seiner Burg.

Doch auch darin wurde er betrogen. Die Orks waren so unglaublich zahlreich, dass sie den Himring einfach überrannten und Maedhros und Maglor wie auch Caranthir vollends heimatlos waren. Keinen Tag hatten die Fliehenden rasten können und schon waren sie ein erneutes Mal in diesen endlosen Tagen des Kampfes vernichtend geschlagen. Jetzt sahen sie sich gezwungen, sich endgültig dem Dolmed zuzuwenden.

Oh, diese Sinnlosigkeit des Krieges! All dieses Blutvergießen und Leiden und Sterben! Und was hatte es ihnen gebracht? Nichts außer Schmerz, Schande, Scham und die Heimatlosigkeit. Viele gute Soldaten waren gefallen und nicht wenige ihrer Freunde, denn nicht zuletzt hatte Fingon in der Nirnaeth Arnoediad sein Ende gefunden. Erbarmungslos und heimtückisch war er von Gothmog erschlagen worden und man hatte seinen geschändeten Leib im blutigen Dreck den Krähen zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Maedhros könnte weinen, hätte er noch Tränen über, denn wahrlich ungezählt waren sie in den Tagen des Kampfes geflossen.

Wofür hatten sie gekämpft? Weshalb hatte er diesen Bund herbeigeführt? Warum hatte er alle in Tod und Ruin geführt? Warum nur, warum? Er wusste keine Antwort, denn auf solche Sinnlosigkeit konnte es keine geben. Er konnte sie alle in die Schlacht führen, sie konnten kämpfen und kämpfen, doch Sinn machen würde es niemals. Er hatte sie nur alle ausgeblutet und ihnen ihre Gräber geschaufelt. Am liebsten würde er selbst hineinspringen.

Fingon! Fingon! Sein guter Freund Fingon! Maedhros würde sich niemals verzeihen können, was er Fingon angetan hatte. Ihn getötet hatte er! Ausgerechnet ihn! Wo Fingon ihm doch einst durch seine ruhmreiche Tat das Leben gerettet hatte. Ja, gleich zweimal hatte Maedhros ihn in diesen Tagen umgebracht, denn einst hatte er durch sein Abdanken überhaupt erst seinem Freund das Anrecht auf die Königswürde über alle Noldor geben können und zum anderen hatte er Fingon zum Beitreten seines Bundes gebeten. Oh, wie grässlich das Blut seines Freundes doch an seinen Händen haftete!

Wieso musste der Tod ihn nur überall hin verfolgen? Wo er auch war, der Tod war mit ihm. Verflucht war er, und den Fluch hatte er selbst auf sich geladen. Und kein Entkommen gab es für die Ertrinkenden in den fernen, kalten Hinnenlanden! Maedhros wusste, er konnte so viel reuen, wie er wollte, und nicht zuletzt das tat er mit jedem Atemzug, doch waren seine Worte hohl und völlig ohne Bedeutung. Hatte nicht sein ganzes Leben seinen Sinn verloren? Er hatte es weggeworfen und nichts hatte ihn aufhalten können, nicht einmal er selbst. In was war er da nur hinein geraten? Er wusste es nicht, allein dass es viel zu groß jeden von ihnen war, wusste er. Sie konnten diesen Krieg niemals mehr gewinnen nach seinem fatalen Fehler. Vielleicht hätten sie auch schon vorher nicht mehr gewinnen können, doch das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Sie waren unterlegen und nun war alles verloren. Ihre einzige Hoffnung lag fern über dem Meer bei den Königen des Westens. Doch Maedhros fragte sich, wie sie es sich jemals erdreisten könnten, von dort Hilfe zu erwarten. Sie alle waren Verräter und Mörder, Verfluchte und Verbannte, Rebellen, die mit Recht ihrer Heimat beraubt worden waren. Nein, sie durften keinerlei Hilfe aus dem Westen erwarten. Also blieb ihnen nur, sich dem Dunklen Herrscher zu stellen, um wenigstens kämpfend den Tod zu empfangen. Sie würden niemals siegen können, der Tod hatte dieser Tage zu blutige Ernte einfahren können.

Maedhros wünschte sich in diesen Tagen der Pein, dass die Orks nicht ihre Spur verloren hätten. So wäre alles schnell gegangen. Er wollte sterben.


End file.
